Typically, a dish drainer is characterized by a drain tray having a predetermined fixed incline surface and a dish rack which is placed on and may be part of the drain tray. The apparent shortcomings of such prior art dish drainers are that water and/or food debris oftentimes stagnates on these prior art drain trays and is difficult and impracticle to extricate without first emptying the dish rack and its removal from being surmounted on the drain tray.